One More Task
by nickz24
Summary: Just when Edward Elric thought he was finished, Truth sends him off on a new mission to a totally different world. Now he has to deal with the Teen Titans that want to interrogate and new villains that decide to show their faces in Jump. How will Ed deal with the new villains without his friends? How will the Titans deal with the hot headed alchemist? I dont own FMA/Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! What up everyone? As I mentioned in Chapter 8 of "The Demon-Eyes Assassin" and Chapter 2 of "A Chance to Start Over", I had a surprise new fic that came to my head and wanted to get the first chapter going as a way of saying sorry for the late posting. I decided to make this a Fullmetal Alchemist and Teen Titans Crossover story. I came up with the idea after reading a few of these crossovers and really wanted to try this. I hope you all like it! Onto the new story! Also, I don't own FMA or Teen Titans. Otherwise I would not be at college and would be airing this crossover story on TV.**

 **Chapter 1: One More Task**

All that surrounded him was white, an empty void of nothingness that went beyond the eye could see. This was an all too familiar scene in the eyes of Edward Elric, who had been here multiple times. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. "Well, you are back again Mr. Al-che-mist."

Ed turned to the white figure that stood before him, a gray door with writing stood before him and in between them a withered body of a boy. His brother who he came to save. "You know why I'm here Truth. I came for Al's body."

Truth just grinned at him with its signature grin that would send a chill up any other person. "I know, but what are you willing to give up for it?"

Ed grinned at the god-like being before him. "You're payment is right here." He said, pointing to a door similar to Truth's. "This is my 'portal of truth', and I get to use it as I see fit."

Truth starred in shock for a second before laughing at the golden haired boy. "You do realize you will never be able to perform alchemy again right?"

Ed looked up to his "portal" and then back at Truth. "I know. I know that this portal has all of alchemy's secrets. It made me think that I could solve every dilemma with alchemy. I realize now that I was just arrogant."

"So, you want to lower yourself to that of a human?" Truth replied.

Ed calmly replied back to the question. "Lower myself? That is what I have always been. A lowly human that couldn't save a little girl (referring to Nina). Not even with alchemy." A few seconds passed by as Ed began to hear the voices of all of his friends from home, from Colonel Mustang, to Hawkeye, to Major Armstrong, to even Al's and Winry's voice. He turned to face Truth and smiled. "Plus, who needs alchemy when I got them?"

Truth's grin widened. "You did it. That is the right answer. I'm impressed with you. In normal cases, I would just let you destroy your gate and leave. However, I have another payment you can give instead."

Ed looked to Truth confused. "What would that be?"

Truth looked the boy in the eyes. "I will send Al back to your world on the condition you give me your right arm again. I will hold onto it until you perform the task I have set for you."

Ed glared at Truth who wanted him in yet another game. "And that is…"

"There is more danger that is surrounding another area that I would immediately send you to. I want you to go there and help out. If you manage to do that, I will return your arm and then send you back home, with your alchemy still at your fingertips."

Ed sighed, seeing as this was probably his only option. "I got three questions: how will I get to this 'area', how will I get an arm to replace the one you are using as insurance, and what will happen to my friends from home?"

"I will send you there by my own power. As for your arm, I will take your right arm and have one of the appendages you call "automail" form there as if it never left. It will be exactly like your automail mechanic made it. It is already there for you."

Ed looked to his right side and noticed his automail arm was back and his right arm was now back with Truth. "As for the last question," Truth continued, "I will have Alphonse tell them you will be on the other side of the gate and will return when you can."

Ed scratched his head in annoyance. He could just turn him down and leave, but a gut feeling of his was saying that more issues would arise later on. Realizing he had no other way of getting around this, he nodded. "Fine. I accept."

With this, Truth had Al sent through the gate back to Amestris. After the gate closed behind Al, Ed's signature clothing returned to normal as if he was never in a fight. "Alright, and now off you go." Truth said with an almost maniacal voice. Before Ed could even respond, his vision went black as he faded into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a cloudy day in Jump City. Not much activity, crime wise, was going on which was a surprise to the people. The city was still bustling with people walking around but other than that it was relatively quiet. This was a good thing for the resident heroes: The Teen Titans. The group of teens lived in a building shaped in a "T" off a small island that was just off the coast of the city. In the living area, a robot teen names Cyborg was in a heated battle verse his green teammate named Beastboy in a game called "Battle Monkeys 4". There was a violet haired girl that sat near them named Raven, who was reading a book like she normally did. In the kitchen area sat Starfire, an orange Tamaranian girl with red hair and green eyes, was in a joyful conversation with the leader of the Titans: Robin, former side kick to the legendary Batman.

They all did their own things as per usual. Ever since they beat Trigon, the city was relatively quiet. Even crime went down in the city, giving the teens much needed rest time. However, that would all soon change. Raven suddenly got up and looked out of the tower to the city. "Hey Raven, is something up?" Beastboy called to her.

The rest of the titans all looked to their teammate with a concerned look. She turned to them. "I felt something weird, as if someone just teleported here. I don't know if they are a threat or not either."

The Titans got up. "We should head over to the source and see what happened." Robin replied, prompting the Titans to all rush out of the building to the sight of the occurrence.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of seeing nothing but black, Ed opened his eyes. "Ugh… can't that bastard not send me off without a headache?!" He growled as he rubbed his head. He got up and looked around, noticing he was in a park of some sorts that was surrounding by buildings that Ed never saw before. _"Where the hell did that bastard send me?"_ he thought. Ed decided that since sitting would get him nowhere he should look around to get his bearings. The more he looked around in the city the more in awe he was in. The cars here were way more advanced than anything in Amestris. In fact, all the buildings, lights, and other technology were WAY beyond what Amestris ever had. "What the hell is this place?" Ed asked himself out loud.

"You must be new here." A nearby person replied, hearing the alchemist's question. "You are in Jump City, on the coast of California."

Ed nodded and walked away down the street. _"What kind of name is that… and what the hell is a California?"_ These were just more things Ed would have to figure out. He wondered around all day, getting a layout of the city mapped in his head. He walked into a library and began to read through the books that they had. He read up on everything he could, from the history of this country, which he learned was called the United States of America, to the sciences they had. He learned that they did not have alchemy here, which amazed Ed considering the technology that was present.

Suddenly a thought came up in his head, prompting him to run to geography book. He turned the pages until he found a map. When he noticed that not only Amestris was missing but that the entire map was different, Ed gave a growl of annoyance and nervousness. He ran to a nearby machine he learned was called a computer. He watched the person next to him as he used a thing called a website to search up questions he had. Ed then went on and typed "Amestris". What he saw appear on the screen nearly made him yell in rage. "No results". He then typed in the other countries, also finding no results. Ed then spent the next hour and a half looking through all the books he thought would have anything on Amestris, only to come up empty.

Ed had one idea left as he walked up to the librarian that was at the desk. "Hey, can you tell me where to find a book on Amestris?"

The librarian looked at him like he had 5 heads. "You mean America?"

Ed shook his head. "No, Amestris."

The woman looked more confused. "There is no such thing as Amestis, boy. Are you sure that is what you are looking for?"

Ed's face went noticeably pale. "I… I'm sorry to bother you." He quickly said as he ran out. Ed could not believe it. There was nothing on Amestris at all here. This only meant one thing: he was not only in another country, but in another world all together. _"Damnit Truth! What twisted shit is this?!"_ He growled to himself.

He trudged up the street, figuring he would need a place to stay. He got a good look at the currency used in the city, then turned a corner and made perfect copies of the currency. _"I guess this will do for now… I'm going to have to get a job so I don't have to do this every time I need something."_ Ed thought. His brain was still trying to fully grasp the situation he was in. He wasn't even sure where he was, let alone what Truth wanted him to do. This all just gave him a headache worse than when his head got bashed by Winry's wrench. Just as he was about to walk down the street, the wall next to him exploded.

Ed flew into the wall adjacent to him as three people, a girl, a boy in a robot contraption, and a guy that could match Major Armstrong in muscle, ran out of the building with bags in their hands. The clerk ran out of the whole as well followed by what appeared to be his workers. "How did you let them get that piece of info?! That is top secret!"

"We should c-c-c-call the Teen Titans! They will help!" replied one of his workers in a scared manner.

Ed sighed. _"I guess I can do this and maybe get a reward to help me settle here for a bit."_ He began to run after the thieves. Ed clapped his hands, feeling the all too familiar energy that was his alchemy course through his body, as he slammed his hands to the ground, creating a wall that encased the thieves in the alley. Ed then created a pillar that propelled him into the enclosed area. "Hey, did anyone tell you taking things without asking isn't nice?" Ed spoke to the thieves.

"What's it to you punk? You should leave before we clobber you." Said the girl.

Ed finally got a good look at them and noticed an H in the middle of a hexagon on each of their clothes. "So, you guys part of a cult? Or are you just wanting to wear matching outfits? Either way, you should change your look to not look like something out of a circus act."

With that, the muscular man charged at him, swinging both fists down towards Ed. Ed waited until the last second and dodged the attack, jumping on the guy's back and kicking off him. He jumped toward the boy in the robot gear, clapping his and turning his automail arm into his signature blade. He went to swipe at him, but missed as the boy dodged. The girl then sent what appeared to be a beam from her hands at him. Ed brought his arms in front of him, blocking the attack but was still sent back. He landed on his feet and watched as the thieves regrouped.

"This guy isn't too bad. We have to be careful. Attack formation alpha!" The girl called. The two boys charged at Ed without hesitation. Ed clapped his hands together and brought his hands to the ground, using his alchemy to make giant fists come out of the ground towards the two attackers. As they dodged, the girl then ran at the boy and tried to slug him in the face. Ed realizing this immediately dodged and flipped her over him. Ed then felt a sharp pain as the giant man's fist punched his back, sending him to the kid. The kid then aimed what appeared to be guns at Ed, smirking.

Ed then clapped his hands and put them out in front of him, using the molecules in the air to halt his movements and send him back down to the ground. The missiles all flew above Ed's head, accidentally hitting his allies. The boy looked on in aggravation at what happened. Ed took this chance to punch the boy in the gut and kick out one of the robot legs. He grabbed it and flung the boy back into his team. Ed took this time to catch his breath as the thieves got up.

"This frickin' blondie is kicking our asses! What are you guys doing?" The boy growled.

"He is obviously used to situations like this. We might need to retreat for now." The girl replied, the fatigue showing on her face.

"This is bullshit!" the giant man growled in anger. "We are the greatest team from the Hive! Yet we are letting this shorty beat us to a pulp!"

Just as he finished saying that, the air went cold. The three all looked towards the blond, who now had his eyes covered by his bangs. His fists were balled up in obvious rage. "What… did you just say…"

The boy in the robot suit laughed. "What's wrong pipsqueak? Don't like hearing how small you are?!"

The blonde's face now went red with rage as he began to walk towards the Hive members. Each of them now felt the blonde's pure anger through the air as they began to back away in fear. He then slammed his hands to the ground, grabbing all of three of them in cement fists that arose from the ground. Unable to move, they all watched as Ed walked closer. Ed then finally looked up to his trapped prey. " **I AM NOT SOME SHORT LITTLE BEANSPROUT THAT YOU CAN SQUISH WITH A BEAD THE SIZE OF A FINGER NAIL YOU FREAKSHOW DICKS!"** Ed yelled. The blonde boy then proceeded to beat the pulp out of all three of the Hive members, making them lose consciousness.

Ed then returned the scene to normal, tying up the thieves with the nearby light post to a dumpster. "Next time don't call me short." He growled. He began to walk away when he heard more footsteps behind him. Ed turned around and noticed there were 5 others now here, all wearing different clothing than the jackasses he just pummeled. Ed's jaw nearly hit the ground as he took in the people that were before him. One of them had GREEN skin and pointy ears. The other was a boy that was covered in robot parts with his left eye being red. As weird as this was to the alchemist, the thing that really floored him was the two girls, one with green eyes, orange skin, and red hair, and the other girl whose face was covered by a blue hood that was on her cape and dark suit. They were both FLYING without any assistance from technology! This defied all science as Ed knew it! The only normal looking one was the boy with a mask on his face and a suit that perfectly mimicked the dangling lights on the streets he learned were called traffic signals.

"Hey! That was awesome! You totally kicked their butts dude!" The green one called out to him. Ed looked at them, realizing these must be the heroes he heard the clerks talk about.

"Yes! That was most impressive stranger!" said the red haired girl, an over-joyous look on her face.

"Yea, what of it?" Ed said. He didn't want them to keep pestering him so he went to walk away. "No thanks necessary."

Just as he was about to reach the alley, a black wall cut him off. He turned to notice the hooded girl's eyes and hand were glowing black. The masked boy walked a bit closer to Ed. "May I ask who you are and where did you come from?"

Edward Elric glared towards the Titans, backing away from them slowly. "You can call me Fullmetal... As for where I am from, no where you heard of."

The hooded girl looked to the others, a thought crossing their heads. The boy with the mechanical parts walked up a bit as well. "May we asked how you got here then?" He asked.

Ed tried to calm himself down as still walked away from the group. "Why should I tell you? Does it matter? I could have walked or even driven here. Why is how I got here important?"

He was still walking backwards until he felt his back hit against the cement wall behind him. The hooded girl then approached Ed. "You're right. You could have walked or driven here. By that logic, you could have gotten here by many means… even teleportation." She said with a monotone voice, lacing the last words with menace.

Ed now realized they figured out he magically landed here. His heart began to race as the Teen Titans circled around him. "Fullmetal, I'm going to have to ask you that you come with us." Said the masked boy.

Ed began to search around his surroundings, trying to find a way to escape. Before he could move, a black aura surrounded his waist, legs, and arms, preventing him from moving. "LET ME GO! IM NOT THE BAD GUY DAMNIT!" Ed yelled in annoyance.

"Not until you answer some of our questions. Beastboy, get the hand cuffs" The masked boy replied.

Ed looked franticly around. "I didn't do anything and mean no harm. Why can't you just let me go?!"

The robot titan replied to Ed's pleas. "You came out of nowhere. We have to find out if you are a threat or not. Don't take it personally."

Ed saw that the titan meant what he said, but he still didn't want to be interrogated right after he got here. He struggled as much as he could to get free. An idea came to his head as he watched the Titans close in, watching the green boy take out a pair of hand cuffs with the girl controlling the black aura walk closer. The black aura made Ed extend his arms to put on the hand cuffs. Just as they were about to put the cuffs on, Ed quickly blew in the girl's face, making her lose concentration and breaking the bonds she had him in. He then quickly jumped over the green boy, now known as Beastboy, and ran towards the other exit. The cyborg titan fired a blast at Ed, which he dodged last sec, still bolting down the alley. Ed watched as he left, seeing the titans turn to the girl with the blue hood.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Raven, are you ok?!" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded. "Yea, just caught by surprise. I'm not hurt." She then turned to Robin. "We need to catch him. I don't sense any malice intent but there is something about him that is bothering me."

Robin nodded, then turned to the others. "Starfire and Beastboy, take to the air. Raven and Cyborg, look on the ground. Titans, GO!"

With this all the titans went into action, searching for the blonde boy. Robin took to the rooftops and jumped from building to building, trying to find this new person that entered his city. After a few hours, Robin called in to his teammates, hearing they also had no luck. After a bit, they decided to all meet at the pizzeria they always ate at. They all walked in and noticed a few people were inside. They sat at their usual booth and dealt with the usual routine of Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about what to get, leading them to get half and half of each. They all sat and ate the slices, discussing the newcomer.

"The Fullmetal boy is not made of metal, is he?" Starfire questioned.

Cyborg shook his head. "Maybe it is because he could manipulate his surroundings, which are mostly metal, like he did with the Hive."

Robin listened in as he noticed Raven starring out into the crowd behind them. "Do you see something?"

Raven kept her gaze. "The guy behind us with blond hair and red jacket. He looks a bit like our newcomer… when he left I did not get a good look at him so I am not sure."

Robin eyed the boy she was talking about. He did look really similar. But they could not make a scene while in here, especially if that wasn't their guy. The guy finally got up, put his things in the trash, and walked out. Robin got the titans together and left, leaving money for the food. They tailed the blonde for well over an hour as he trudged around the city. The more they walked around the more they began to think that this wasn't their guy.

"Dudes, I don't think that the guy is him." Beastboy spoke up.

Robin nodded in agreement. "We should just return to the tower. We will look him up there.

As they began to walk away, they heard a commotion come from behind them. They turned to notice the guy they were tailing got into an argument with one of the people walking bye.

"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted the taller gentleman.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going and not starring at that screen, dumbass!" the blonde yelled back, walking down the way he was going.

"Maybe if you weren't so short I would have seen you, pipsqueak!"

After he said this, the blonde immediately did a 180. " **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF YOU WERE TO ROLL A DUSTBUNNY ON TOP OF HIM HE WOULD GET SMUSHED YOU GIANT! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD YOU TURD EATER!"**

The Titans all looked at each other, remembering the blonde they encountered did the same thing when the Hive called him short, realizing this blonde and Fullmetal were the same person. At the same time, Fullmetal looked behind the guy and noticed the Titans. _"… Shit…"_

"Titans, catch Fullmetal!" Robin yelled, the Titans now sprinting straight for their target.

"Me and my big mouth!" He yelled in annoyance as he bolted down the alley, followed by the Teen Titans close on his tail.

 **Well here it is! I am super excited to be writing this and hope you all like it. I think I might focus more on this than the others, only because I have writer's block on the other stories I have written. Please leave your comments in the reviews. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope you all have been doing well. I found some time to be able to write out this chapter so I figured why not. Thanks for reading the story, I hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

Ed was sprinting down yet another alley for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He kind of understood why the Teen Titans wanted answers from him, but he was not the kind of guy to just spill all of his secrets, especially about his past. He saw that the super group spilt into 2 groups, one group being the cybernetic boy and the shapeshifter, while the other was the masked traffic sign, the tan redhead, and the blue hooded girl. Ed knew he should try to avoid fighting them at all costs, but figured if he had to fight one of the groups, he would rather take on the two than the three. He felt he would fare with the changeling and the cybernetic boy a bit better since there were just 2 of them. The way the other 3 moved, plus taking into account that the two girls had powers Ed did not expect to exist at all, he would be at a great disadvantage.

Ed turned down a corner and found a dumpster, jumping into the bags of garbage to hide himself. He slowed down his breathing and calmed his nerves down, trying to hide his presence as best as he could. After a few minutes went by, Ed saw a pair of feet run by him, no doubt the masked fighter. He also heard 2 objects fly just above his head, no doubt the two girls. It was still a wonder how they could fly without anything to help them. Putting the thoughts as to how that was possible aside, he waited a few minutes before he got out of hiding and walked the other way.

" _Damn they are persistant."_ The alchemist thought as he walked away. Considering he was new to the area, he felt that his chances of staying hidden were very slim, so he figured to try to find some shelter. He saw a sign for what seemed to be an inn and began to walk to it when a fly began to buzz around his head. Ed tried to swat it away but kept missing by a few inches. Then the fly did something Ed did not see coming: it flew above his head and then suddenly transformed into an elephant, trying to fall on top of the blonde teen. Ed let out a yelp and dodged at the last sec, just narrowly saving his hide from becoming smashed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled in shock. Just as he was getting up he heard what sounded like a sonic cannon come at him. Thanks to Ed's military instincts, he dodged the blast just before getting hit. He looked up to the location where the blast came from and noticed the robot teen he saw before running at him. Ed looked to the elephant and saw it transform into the boy who tried to put the handcuffs on him.

"So, you're a chimera and you're part robot. What the hell lives in this place?" Ed half-asked.

The robot glared a bit at the alchemist. "This coming from a guy that can control the environment around him at will!"

Ed's head showed a tick mark. Before he could go off on a rant about equivalent exchange, another blast came at him as the green boy turned into a tiger and lounged at Ed. He expertly dodged the blast and jumped on the tiger, riding it like he was in a rodeo. Ed steered the beast towards his ally, jumping off at the last sec, sending him into each other. Before the impact, the boy changed into a little cat so that his friend could just easily catch him. Ed clapped his hand and touched the ground, using alchemy to create a sword. Ed charged in at the both of them, swinging it in attempts to try to hit them. The only major success he had was hitting the cyborg teen, however the sword just bounced off the metal.

The green changeling then turned into a monkey and jumped on Ed's back, distracting the alchemist for a bit while his teammate landed a solid punch to Ed's midsection, making him cough in pain and drop his weapon. Ed jumped back a bit, falling to one knee as he eyed his opponents. _"I guess this is how it feels when I slug someone with my automail. This is not going well…"_ Ed thought.

The cybernetic teen and the green changeling then charged at Ed, showing no signs of backing down. Ed tried his best to dodge some of the attacks, but due to the stress from being sent here, plus the lack of rest and food, he was not able to move as fast and got hit with a few of the attacks. Ed backed slowly to the wall behind him, panting heavily as blood began to drip from a few of his cuts and his head and arms. Seeing that the alchemist was already weak, the two began their final advance. Ed eyed them like a severely wounded animal, his clothes a bit ragged and ripped. _"At this rate, I will easily get my ass kicked… there has to be a way to stop them…"_ Suddenly an idea hatched into his head. As the two superheroes came closer to Ed, the alchemist charged in at them. The cybernetic teen was barely grazed by the alchemist's hand, but that was all it took. After a few seconds, he felt his body seize up, noticing his metal parts began to rust and not be able to move, causing him to tip over.

"Cyborg!" the changeling yelled, worried for his friend. While distracted, Ed landed in a few solid punches. The changeling flew into the wall, hitting his body hard onto the solid cement wall. Just as he was getting up, Ed used his alchemy to make a pair of hands hold the green kid down. The changeling struggled a bit to get out, but was freed after about a minute's time. He looked to see where the alchemist was, only to see that he was gone.

The green changeling sighed and ran to help his friend. "Cy, u ok?"

The cybernetic teen nodded slightly. "Yea BB, he didn't hurt me, but he caused my parts to rust, stopping me from moving. I guess he got away."

They looked to where the alchemist was. "Beastboy, don't be too upset. He was really good, despite being injured. We were both caught off guard."

Beastboy nodded and helped his friend up, taking him back to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed was panting heavier as he ran through the backstreets of the city. His body totally ached from the fight, but he knew he had to keep moving. After a half hour of running, Ed found a corner in yet another alley way to sit in to let his aching body rest. _"That was too damn close. I knew they would be tough to fight, but that was brutal."_ He whined in his head. Ed took some cloth he found in his jacket and wrapped the cuts on his left arm and head, at least trying to stop the bleeding. After dressing his wounds, he let his hair droop down in front of his head as he closed his eyes.

Ed was more than happy for the rest he was getting. It was the first moments of relaxation he got. Something told the alchemist that it wouldn't last long, and he was not wrong.

"Seems like you got hit by a train." Said a familiar voice. It was accompanied by two other people, whose footsteps could be heard approaching Ed's corner.

Ed knew that the voice belonged to the masked boy, thus assuming the other two were the girls he was with. He let out a bit of a laugh, causing his sides to scream in agony, making him clutch his side. "Na, more like a shapeshifter and a steel fist. But there really is no difference." He replied weakly. Ed looked up to the masked teen and the girls, semi smirking at them.

The orange skinned girl looked to the boy. "Robin, Fullmetal is injured, we should not cause him more hurt!" She pleaded. Ed was surprised to hear her say that and mean it. She seemed like the girl that was too innocent to lie. Though, it didn't mean he would just throw his hands up in surrender.

"Starfire, he is dangerous and he came out of nowhere. We have to take him in." The blue-hooded girl stated emotionlessly.

Robin nodded. "Raven is right." He looked to the alchemist. "I have to give you props for beating Cyborg and Beastboy, but it ends here."

Ed brushed the hair out of his eyes, looking into the masked boy's eyes with his golden ones. Ed used the wall to stand up, still holding his side. "Look, I get why you guys want to question me. I do understand. However, now is not the time." Ed coughed weakly. "I am not an enemy, just someone trying to figure out where he is and what is going on. If you let me go, I will prove that I am not bad."

Starfire and Raven looked to their leader, who replied back to Ed. "I understand how you feel, but we trusted someone once, and they backstabbed us in the end. Even though they made up for it, I learned not to trust someone until I am 100% certain." He pressed a button on his belt, making a metal pole appear in his hands. Starfire's hands began to glow green as she floated in the air, while Raven's hands and eyes glowed black while she floated as well.

Ed smirked a bit as he clapped his hands and touched the wall behind him, creating his signature spear. "I get that, but don't assume I will go that easily. I don't like getting the shit kicked out of me or telling everyone about me."

With that, he charged at the three with unexpected speed. Raven put up a shield to block the attack, causing Ed to bounce back. Starfire flew to the air and threw star bolts at the alchemist while Raven sent a wave of attacks of her own. With pure adrenaline fueling his body, Ed dodged the attacks as best as he could. Out of nowhere, Robin came down at Ed with his bow staff, trying to whack the alchemist on the head. Ed out of instinct raised his spear, narrowly blocking the attack Robin gave, only to be hit by Starfire's and Raven's attacks, causing him to slam into a nearby dumpster. Robin, not wanting to let up on the offense, swung his weapon into the alchemist's gut and flipped him away. Robin then charged in, landing a dozen punches and kicks at the alchemist, sending him flying off his feet.

Ed landed on his side, wincing in pain from the onslaught. Raven used her powers to try to bind the alchemist up like she did before, hoping to get him while he is down. However, Ed rolled away before he could be snared, sending the spear at Raven. While she dodged, Ed touched the ground, creating a pillar of stone, sending him up at her and swung a kick with his right leg at her. Raven blocked in time but was still sent back to the ground. While Ed was distracted, Starfire landing a solid fist to his face, sending Ed back to the ground, skidding off it before bouncing into the stone wall. Ed yelled in more pain from not only the impact of the attack but the impact of the landing. As Ed was trying to get up, Raven threw rocks at the alchemist, halting his movements while Starfire and Robin both land solid punches on the alchemist. Ed was not battered and bruised, leaning on the wall behind him.

"Damn, how is it that her fist hurt more than fucking steel? Is she made of metal too?" Ed winced as he tried to stand up.

Starfire smiled sheepishly at the alchemist. "It is because I'm not from this planet. Tamaranians are stronger than humans. I am sorry I hurt you, but you attacked my friends."

Ed leaned on the wall n shook his head with a small smirk. "So, we got an alien from another planet, a boy that can change into whatever animal, a cyborg, a mage girl, and a powerless masked vigilante that just so happens to be a master martial artist. And to top it all off, I have to fight them while being pretty injured, tired, and no rest whatsoever. I don't think that these are equivalent sides."

Robin laughed a bit. "Yea, but it is what it is. Seems like you got an unlucky break."

Ed panted as he watched them close in. A last idea formed in his head. "You're right… Seems like… I got an… unlucky break… however…" Ed then smirked defiantly at them. "I don't believe in luck." He said as he slammed his hands to the ground as a puff of smoke came up. Raven and Starfire fired their attacks while Robin threw a disc at where the alchemist was, hoping that they got him. However, as the smoked cleared, they noticed the alchemist completely vanished.

"Where did he go?!" Robin said in an agitated manner.

"Did he turn invisible?" Starfire asked her teammates.

Raven just shook her head, looking at the ground. "If he was able to, he would have tried it already. He used his ability to make a quick hole in the ground and then seal it up, making his escape." She replied monotonely, eying the ground that was obviously tampered with.

Robin growled and kicked a rock that was nearby. "We should head back to the tower and try to find out anything we can about Fullmetal. He seems like he is telling the truth about not being a threat, but I don't want to assume anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Titans spent a few days in the living area and computer labs, trying to find out anything they could about this "Fullmetal" guy that appeared out of nowhere the other day. The only things they found were a few articles talking about how they chased him around most of the night.

"I don't get why we are doing this. We know he is from another world, so there would be nothing on him!" Beastboy complained.

"I know, but there might have been something." Robin replied.

Cyborg just shrugged. "We aren't getting anything done though. Maybe something has happened on TV?" He said, looking for the remote. After a few minutes of searching, he eyed Beastboy. "What did you do with the remote?"

Beastboy glared at his friend. "Nothing, why did you lose it?" He growled back. This lead to the usual argument between them about who loses what and when. After a few minutes, Raven used her powers to seal their mouths. "Just get up and press the button on the TV. It isn't that hard." He annoyingly replied as she turned on the TV. Just as it came on, a breaking news bulletin came up, titled "New Resident Fixes Destroyed Building in Seconds!" The only person that could be capable of this that the Titans could think of was their target. They watched as the reporters described Fullmetal perfectly. They went on to describe how a building that was in ruins from a fight a few weeks ago was repaired by the alchemist in seconds. Out of gratitude, the residents paid him a decent amount of cash, which he denied at first, but took after some insisting. They mentioned how he was also chased by the Titans as the question arose as to whether he was a friend or foe of the Titans. Arguments could be made for both, but no one could truly say.

"Seems the boy of Fullmetal is a good guy." Starfire commented, smiling. "He helped the people fix their home and caught the Hive fighters."

"Yea, but he ran from us like he had something to hide. That is a little fishy." Robin added, playing devil's advocate.

"True, but we did just go and attack him without letting him explain himself." Raven butted in. "Though, he did try to fight us back."

"Yea, and he totally kicked our butts!" Beastboy moaned in defeat.

Robin looked to Beastboy. "I wouldn't say that. You guys did weaken him greatly. If it wasn't for his quick escape, we would have had him here. To be honest, I am surprised he was able to fight at all considering the state he was in."

"I think I know why. I noticed the way he moved when we fought." Raven commented. "It seems like he has had experience in combat. Maybe even military training. If that is the case, it makes sense."

"But he looks like he is no older than me! How could he be in the army?!" Beastboy asked.

"He is from a different world, maybe the restrictions are different." Cyborg commented.

"Whatever it is, we still need to make a unanimous decision about if he is a threat to Jump City." Robin announced.

Before they could do anything, the alarm blared in the tower, signaling that something was happening in the city they protected. "Titans, trouble!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed was gingerly walking around the city after fixing about a few other buildings along with a residential building that was apparently destroyed about a few weeks ago. The residents begged him to take the cash they wanted to pay him. If it wasn't for the fact he desperately needed money, he wouldn't have taken it.

Now, finally having some cash, Ed decided that he should now take a better look around. Ed changed his clothes using his alchemy to hide who he was as he put up his hood to hide his hair as he walked out of the building.

Now that it was daytime and he was taking a more relaxed walk (rather than sprinting down alleys), he was truly able to appreciate the technology the city had within. It was truly amazing how behind Amestris was. He then thanked his luck for not having Winry here, knowing she would be going crazy at everything around him. As he thought this, his mind began to wonder how they were doing, and if Al did get his body back.

Getting lost in thought, he ended up in a park that had a peaceful river, where kids played ball and people had picnics going on. Ed smiled at the scene, reminding him of Risenbool where people would have picnics on the hillside. The more he thought about home, the more he worried about how everyone was. Last he left them, they beat Father and he attempted to bring Al's body back. What if it didn't work? What if Truth lied to him and still held on to Al's body? What if Al's soul was gone forever? The alchemist figured he would end up staying in this world forever, but the thoughts about his brother still haunted his head. Ed's body began to shake in fear with the new thoughts that clouded his mind. The only thing that got Ed out of his head was a scream of terror that began to spread throughout the park.

Ed looked over to where it came from and saw something that threw Ed off completely. The park that was once filled with happy people was now covered in debris, with robot soldiers with half their face being orange and the other half black marching down the field, firing lasers at everyone and everything that was in their way. "HEY! Ever hear it is rude to shoot at someone?!" Ed yelled.

This only got the robots to turn to him and being firing at the alchemist. Luckily for Ed, he was able to rest up a bit and eat beforehand, meaning he was mostly firing on all cylinders. Ed clapped his hands to the ground, creating spikes that appeared from the ground and stabbed a few of the robots in the gut, stopping their movements. The others just walked around their fallen allies and charged at Ed. He then transmuted his arm into his trademark arm blade, charging into the robots. He swung at the assailants, cutting them down one by one. One of the robots tried to stab his side with a hidden blade, only to miss and get his head chopped off. Ed flipped back a bit and smirked as more and more of the robots came towards him.

The robots then decided to kick it up a notch, sending bigger waves at the state alchemist. Ed smirked at the challenge he felt was being issued and ran at them, continuing to cut them down as he ran forward. He even used the trick he did on Cyborg, causing the robots to rust. Unlike what he did to Cyborg though, he made the metal rust so bad that the robots felt to pieces as if they have been rusting for years.

After an hour of cutting down the robots, the waves began to get smaller and smaller. "Come on, is this it?" Ed said, victoriously.

"No my dear boy, it isn't." Answered a menacing voice.

Ed turned around to see a metal fist collide with his face. Ed flew back a bit but landed on his feet. He looked to the man that attacked him, noticing his mask was the same as the robots. His fists had metal gloves on with his black outfit with an S on his left pectoral. The man stared into Ed's eyes with intensity. "I knew a new visitor came to my city, but I didn't know how much of a nuisance a runt can be."

" **WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT THAT SHOULD BE BACK IN GRADE SCHOOL YOU DERRANGED CLOWN?!"** Ed yelled in rage.

The man chuckled at the alchemist's outburst. "And have such a temper as well. You really are a child. My name is not important. However, you being in my way is. I suggest you move before I kill you. How about we go the easy route and you run away like nothing ever happened?"

Ed laughed back at the masked nutcase. "Man, if I had a coin for every time someone said that to me, I would be able to buy my own house in cash." Ed got himself in a defensive stance. "I suggest you move before this 'runt' kicks your sorry ass to hell!"

With this, the two charged at each other, exchanging blows with each other. Ed tried to use his alchemy to breakdown the metal fists, only to have the attacks countered expertly. The guy Ed was fighting would try to land blows on the alchemist, only to be countered as well. After a few minutes into their skirmish, they backed off to assess the damage dealt, if any. "I have to say boy, you are definitely better than I thought you would be."

Ed just starred back. "I don't take compliments from assholes behind a mask."

The man cracked his neck. "How about we make a deal: we call off this fight and you become my apprentice. We can rule this city together. I saw the way you fought the Titans, even being in the state you were in. Now that you are in better shape, we can take them out easily. And with my guidance and your powers, you would be unsto-"

"Can it, Tinman." Ed interrupted. "I am not a fan of takeovers for personal gain. I'll pass."

The man's fists balled up. "Very well, let's kick tis up a notch." With that he charged at the alchemist.

 **Well here is Chapter 2. I'll try to have Chapter 3 out soon! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Back at it again with another chapter. I'm happy to see that there are a decent amount of people that like this story! Onto the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning of New Things**

The panic that spread across Jump City from the robot attack only grew as the army swarmed down the streets. They attacked whatever it was that they came across, causing a ton of damage. Soon, the town was deserted, the people having fled to the safe spots built into the city. Just as the robots were about to "celebrate" their victory, a mini-boomerang flew into one of their heads, exploding and destroying the bot. They looked in the direction that it came from, only to spot the Teen Titans, ready for an all-out brawl.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled, and with that they charged into the fray.

Beastboy turned into a T-Rex, barreling down whatever was in his way, taking out a good chunk of the army. Cyborg and Starfire followed close behind, throwing their attacks in all directions at the enemy that stood before them.

The robots within the 5 mile radius all began to turn towards the super teens, firing their blasters at the group. Raven with her quick reflexes put up a barrier to shield the Titans from the onslaught. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing black as her magic came alive. The black magic formed into tentacles that snaked their way around the army of soldiers crushing them without a second thought.

Robin with his bo staff ducked and weaved past the army of robots, whacking them with enough force to slice them into pieces. A few would land a hit or two on him, only to get blown up by a bird-arang.

The titans regrouped, slowly being circled in by the robot army. "Where the heck did they all come from?" Beastboy half-asked, half-panted.

"By the way their faces look, they are definitely Slade-bots. The question is why they are here." Robin replied, also a bit tired. A couple of the robots charged in at them, only to get dispatched quickly.

The horde of bots began to fire their weapons again, making Raven summon up another shield. After a few seconds, Raven let the shield down, allowing her teammates to advance and counter attack. Explosions and the sounds of battle echoed off the buildings, as if they were in a warzone. Yet somehow, only a few of the buildings and cars got destroyed.

Cyborg looked to his group, feeling a bit fatigued from the fights. "Guys, how much longer do you think we can keep this up? There are a lot of them!"

Robin swung his bo staff at a Slade-bot that lounged at them, taking off its head. "We have to keep going, no matter what!"

The Titans all knew they had to in order to protect the city, but they each honestly questioned how long they would be able to last. The fatigue was slowly setting in, like a slow-killing disease, draining their energy from their bodies.

Just before the army advanced, they all froze. The Titans stared at their adversary, at first ready for a fight, but after a few seconds passed looks of confusion were written on their faces. "Wait… why did they stop?" Starfire questioned to her friends. "Did they run out of batteries?"

Robin eyed their foes carefully. "I am not sure…"

Just before Robin could continue, the robots all turned around and began to walk towards the center of the city. The Titans looked a bit confused. "Why the hell are they running?" Cyborg questioned, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Who knows, but now would be the time to breathe a bit before they turn around and attack us again." Raven replied. The titans all tended quickly to their wounds and then began to follow the army of robots as they ventured into the city. "Robin, you think they are after something here?" Beastboy asked.

Robin nodded. "No doubt in my mind. But what that something is, that is beyond me."

Starfire and Beastboy took to the air to look around the city nearby, noticing that those robots were also walking to the center. Starfire flew down to the rest of the team. "It seems the others are also heading into the city."

Before anything else could be said, Raven felt something coming from the direction the robots were heading from. It felt like someone she met before, but was not sure. They felt tired, slowly being worn out as they fought something else. From the same direction, a pillar of earth sprung from the air, thus giving an idea to Raven as to who the person was.

"Robin, I think I understand what's going on. The robots were after something, but there is someone that got in the leader's way. I think you can take a guess as to who it is?"

"Wait, you're telling me all these robots are after Fullmetal?" Starfire asked, a bit scared of the answer.

Raven grimly nodded. "Some of them already got to him, he is starting to lose the fight. And it seems like he is fighting Slade as well."

The titans looked to Robin for their marching orders. Robin scratched his head in thought for a few minutes, weighing the different options in his head. He then looked up to the group. "Ok, we are going to go and help him. But after the fight, we have to capture him. Considering he is tired now, we have a chance."

The titans nodded and ran into the fray, once again taking out the robots that stood in their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward was panting from exhaustion. He figured the deranged lunatic in front of him was going to be a major pain in the ass to fight. He also figured that the robots nearby would help him as well. However, Ed did not think he would have to fight a city-load of robots while fighting this masked villain who suddenly got faster, as if he went into another gear like a car. Most of the wounds Ed suffered from the fight with the titans reopened, causing more pain than wanted.

"You know, I figured you would want your goon squad to help, but isn't having all the robots in the city turn on me a bit much?" Ed panted, holding his side.

"All is fair in war, boy." The man replied, suddenly appearing before Ed, slamming a fist into his gut and kicking him away.

Ed skidded off the ground, landing into the side of a giant rock. Ed yelped in more pain as his back bounced off the hard surface, making him fall to the ground. Ed tried to get up, only to be met with a steel toe boot to the gut, a fist to the jaw, and an elbow to the temple. The masked villain backed away from the alchemist, allowing him to lay on the ground, absorbing the amount of pain and agony he was in. One could feel the grin on his face from beating his adversary down like he has done.

After a few seconds, Ed began to slowly move, using his not-automail arm to prop himself up. He looked up to watch as the source of his troubles walked closer and closer to him, followed by a few robots. "Well, maybe you should reconsider joining me. This is the last chance I am giving you. Join me, or your death here and now will be very slow and painful. I guarantee that."

Ed looked up to him. "And let me guess, I would have to wear a get-up like yours? Unlike you, I am not afraid to show my face in public, and I don't prefer taking over cities." Ed coughed a bit, blood spilling from his mouth from the injuries. "So how about you take that shitty deal and shove it where the sun don't shine, tin man."

The man shook his head. "Fine, so beat it." Just before he moved, a rock surrounded in a black aura zoomed past, smashing into the villain. Ed looked out a bit more and noticed a green rhino charging towards him, barreling the robots out of its way. To the right, the alchemist heard someone jump down next to him. "Need a bit of help, Fullmetal?" said the voice.

The alchemist looked next to him and noticed Robin standing next to him, smirking. "I gotta say," Robin added, "you look a little worse for wear."

Ed turned and noticed that the other Teen Titans now lined up next to him, all prepared for the fight that was about to ensue. Ed coughed a bit, but smirked to Robin. "Well, I was waiting for the traffic light and his entourage to help, so I had to stall a bit."

Robin grew a tick mark on his head. "STOP CALLIN ME THAT! WE HAVE NAMES!"

Ed grinned. _"Just like Mustang."_ He thought. "Well, how about you introduce me to you guys huh?"

"Dude, you really think now is a good time to do that? And shouldn't you know who we are by now?" Beastboy questioned. Ed smirked, touching the ground as he did. Before their eyes, a giant wall separated them from the army of robots. Ed turned to the Titans. "Now we can. And also, I am not really from around here, so no I don't know you guys." He said with a grin, knowing he had a point.

Robin glared daggers at Ed. "The name's Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and NOT a traffic signal!"

Cyborg turned to Ed. "As you may be able to guess, I'm Cyborg."

"I am Starfire, it is nice to meet you!" Starfire spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Raven." Raven quickly spat, keeping her voice emotionless.

"And I'm Beastboy! The best looking and funniest of the group obviously." He said in a cocky manner.

Ed sighed at the Green changeling. "Okay… now who the hell is the guy I'm fighting and what the hell is going on?!" Ed yelled in annoyance.

"The guy you are fighting, or robot that looks like him, is known as Slade. Let's just say he is an ass that wants to take out the Titans and the city. That is probably what he planned to do until you got in his way. Either that, or he was looking for you." Raven replied.

Ed nodded, understanding a bit of the situation now. "So, let me guess. Only way to get out of this is if we work together and kick his ass, right?"

Cyborg nodded. Ed turned to the wall, clapping his hands. "Ok then, how about we get the party started?" He slammed his hands to the ground, lowering the wall. Once the wall was gone, the Titans, and alchemist, charged at the army of robots and a now standing Slade.

Cyborg and Beastboy charged to the left, taking out the robots that tried to flank them from that direction. Cyborg jumped on Beastboy who turned into a T-Rex again, firing his arsenal down at the minions. Whatever Cyborg missed, Beastboy cleaned up with either his tail or jaws. Raven and Starfire flew overhead the right side, using their flight to launch an aerial attack from above to take down whatever robots approached Ed and Robin as they sprinted towards Slade.

Robin jumped in the air, drawing his bo staff and swung down on Slade, who dodged at the last sec and flipped him over on his back. While distracted, Ed used his alchemy to propel him forward and land a solid fist to his face, cracking the mask a bit. Using this as a distraction, Robin flipped off his back, kicking Slade in the stomach and making him fly about 5 feet away from them. Ed looked to Robin, who in turn looked at the alchemist.

"Not bad, for someone that looked like they got their ass handed to them, hey Fullmetal?" Robin smirked at Ed.

"HEY! Not my fault I had to fight four super-powered teens and their martial artist leader, a city of robots with lasers that can incinerate my body if I look at them wrong, and a whack-job psycho that tries to dress up like some clown in a circus!" Ed yelled in annoyance, his face growing a tick mark, much to Robin's amusement.

"You kids only got lucky." Slade growled as he got back up onto his feet. He cracked his neck a few times, not taking his eyes of the two. "You both got lucky. It is quite amusing that you two are the ones I'm fighting. Now if only one other was alive, then we could have a reunion."

Robin balled his fists in rage. "You corrupted her Slade! And because of everything you started she isn't here! You brainwashed her into betraying us like she did! -"

Robin was cut off by a hand that was placed on his shoulder. He turned and noticed Ed staring at him. "Easy, don't let his words get to you. It will only hinder our fight. Stay calm."

He turned to look towards Slade, a glare of anger written on his face. "So, I guess he is related to that incident you mentioned when we first fought. Now I really get why you are doing what you are doing. Though, we can beat him if we work together."

Slade laughed at the alchemist's last comment. "Beat me? You are too amusing. You look like you're about to wither away like ash from a fire. Meanwhile I know I can beat Robin in a fight easy. You both have no chance at beating me. Especially not someone whose fighting style I know very well by now, Robin, and especially not by a little pathetic turd stain blondie who can barely stand on his own two feet."

As the last words left Slade's mouth, the air dropped a few degrees. Robin felt it too and turned to Ed, whose fists were now balled up in the gloves he wore. Robin went to put a hand on the alchemist's shoulder. "Fullmetal, don't -"

But it was too late. Ed's brain processed the words that were said, and now he was livid. HE swatted away the boy wonder's hand before it could touch him. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say…" he growled, slowly walking.

Slade laughed. "I said, you're a little pathetic turd stain." He spoke with venom, speaking the last few words slowly for emphasis.

The alchemist slowly closed in on the madman. He looked up at him, pure rage in his eyes. So much anger coursed through him that even Raven felt it from where she was. Ed clapped his hands. "Who… the fuck… are **YOU… CALLING LITTLE!** " The alchemist yelled, touching the ground and sending a wave of spikes at Slade, who jumped off the ground.

Ed then immediately jumped up after Slade, surprising him with a series of punches to his face. He then spun in the air, kicking Slade back down to the ground. Before impact, Slade turned himself so he was able to land on his feet. Ed came barreling down on him, with a fist cocked back to slug the villain. Slade jumped out of the way, making the alchemist land on the pavement, creating a giant crater.

Robin watched on as he witnessed the alchemist fought one on one with his longtime rival, jaw opened. "And he told me not to get bent up about what he said…"

Cyborg and Beastboy returned to where Robin was. "Hey, we took care of the robots. Lucky for us, they all did come here. We were able to easily dispatch of them."

Beastboy smirked. "It was too easy…. Hey, where is Fullmetal?"

Before Robin could answer, Starfire and Raven landed next to them. "We are victorious in fighting the Slade-bots!" Starfire cheered.

Raven looked to Robin. "I felt something coming from here. It was intense anger that I haven't felt since Trigon appeared…" She then looked behind them with a questioning look. "Where is Fullmetal?"

Robin merely pointed to the direction he left. The titans looked around the battlefield, finally spotting Slade, who now had chunks of his armor dented and broken. They witnessed something red run at Slade, slugging him in the jaw and sending him through a dozen trees. It took the group a moment to realize that the "red blur" was the same Fullmetal they met.

"… Damn…" was all Cyborg could muster to say about the alchemist.

"Dude, look at the l-" Beastboy began to say before Robin immediately covered his mouth.

"Beastboy, unless you want THAT to turn on US, don't you dare say anything having to do with that word. Got it?" Robin said seriously, glaring into the changelings eyes.

Beastboy merely nodded, prompting Robin to let go. A sudden bang got their attention as Slade fell into the ground a few feet from them. The alchemist then slowly walked up to where they were, panting.

"Fucking… bastard…" Ed panted. He fell to one knee, holding his side that was bleeding. His jacket was a bit torn from the fight, but somehow not as bad as they thought it would be. The Titans looked to where Slade laid, seeing that his mask was completely off. Static arose from all around the body, revealing that the Slade they fought was merely a robot. A screen was visible from where the Titans were standing. "Well, this was quite the experiment." Said the voice on the screen.

Robin knew it could only belong to one person. "Slade… so once again, you hide behind your ghouls to do your bidding. That is pretty shallow."

"Oh Robin, you would never understand." Slade replied coolly. "Anyways, my associates and I wanted to see how this new guy would fare. Seems like a good opponent. Possibly better than you Robin."

Cyborg finally spoke up. "Whether he is better or not doesn't matter. We won't let you do what you want anymore!"

Slade chuckled a bit. "Well, we shall see. Just like we shall see if you are able to stop the missile that is about to land right where you are. Maybe then, you will get my point." He spoke as the screen cut out.

The Titans all starred up and noticed the incoming missiles that were bearing down on them. With quick thinking, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all shot down the missiles with ease. Before they could say anything, the Titans all heard the noise of gears turning. They all turned to see the Slade-bot that posed as Slade had a gun now sticking out of its chest, with a blade sticking out of it. Without warning, the gun fired, sending the knife right at Robin's chest. The Titans were too distracted from the missiles that they couldn't react in time. _"ROBIN!"_ the other titans spoke in their heads, panic filling their heads and a pit forming in their stomach.

Just before the blade was about to strike its target, they heard what seemed to be metal piercing metal, and then a loud thud on the ground near them. Robin and the other Titans blinked for a second, registering that their leader wasn't stabbed, to turn to the location of the noise.

The dust slowly cleared, revealing Fullmetal slowly standing up, holding his right side with a blade in his left hand. His head was now bleeding even more from landing on it accidentally. Robin starred at the blade in the alchemist's hand. "Dude… thanks." Was all he could muster up, still in shock.

Ed nodded, exhaustion written all over his face. "Don't mention it. You helped me, so I helped you."

The titans turned to Robin, all with the same look. Now that they beat Slade, there was the last bit of orders to carry out. Robin after regaining his composure realized what the looks meant and turned to Fullmetal. "Just because we helped you doesn't mean we don't want to bring you in. Like we said, you came out of nowhere. We know you helped us but it could all be a farce like what Slade did to our friend. I'm sorry, but we must bring you in."

A bit of panic spread across Ed's face. "God damnit… after this… you still want to bring me in?" He breathed, his wounds aching and flaring up with every breath he took.

Cyborg spoke up. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way man. After today, I would prefer the easy way if I were you. But if we have to go the hard way. We will." With that, the Titans all armed themselves, waiting to see what the alchemist would do.

Ed looked around trying to find a way to escape and his chances of getting out of this mess. He noticed a hole in the ground that he could use as an escape route after he made a distraction. Just before he was about to speak up, a wave of tiredness spread across his body. Ed realized his body from the exhaustion, heat, and wounds was slowly shutting down as unconsciousness called his name.

The Titans all eyed the alchemist as he balled his fist, slowly tapping it on the ground. Before they could move, Fullmetal sighed, keeping his right hand behind him as his left ran through his hair. "Well… This sucks… figures with my… shit luck… that I will still get caught… even after I did something nice…"

Robin eyed Raven, who tried to read Ed's emotions. She looked to Robin. _"He is slowly slipping out of consciousness, he realizes he has no way to escape. Just let him pass out."_ Raven spoke to Robin telepathically. It was quite handy to have a link with an empath. Robin nodded to the others, giving them the signal to ease up a bit.

Fullmetal looked up to them, his golden eyes starring defiantly into theirs, before they rolled to the back of his head, falling out of consciousness.

 **Well, that was pretty interesting to write! I wanted to expand on the fight scene more but I feel like if I do then the others will have to be just as good if not better so I figured start out basic since it is the beginning and then work my way up in fights. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review if you so choose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN! Hope you all liked the last chapter, I really wanted to get this bit out before I forgot about it or got lazy. So here ya go people!**

 **Chapter 4: Interrogations Suck**

It was about three hours' time before Ed finally woke up from the fight with Slade. As his eye lids slowly opening, he sat up trying to wake up and see where he was. His eyes scanned the white void-like room he was now in. From past experiences, Ed began to panic, looking around for a certain toothy grin that came with the void. Before Ed could get up, he heard someone spoke from his right side. "Relax, you are in a medical room." Said a monotone voice.

Ed looked over to the voice, realizing Raven was sitting in a chair next to him reading some sort of book. His breathing began to slow down a bit when he realized that he wasn't at the gate. He ran his right hand through his head. As he hand traveled half way through his hair, Ed's eyes widened in panic. He took out his hand, and put in front of him, seeing that his automail hand was very visible. He looked down his arm and saw that he was shirtless, his port was sticking out of the blanket the rest of his body was under. Ed pulled the blanket up and noticed that he was only in his boxers and sock, his automail left leg showing. He immediately ducked under the blanket with his face sticking out glaring at Raven. "What the hell is with this?! Why am I in my fucking boxers?! Ever hear of privacy?!" The alchemist yelled.

Raven sighed. "And have you ever heard of being quiet and not yelling at the person that helped you?" She countered, earning a confused look from the alchemist. "Look, in order to see how hurt you were, I had to assess all your injuries. With the amount of clothes you had on, I could not see how much treatment you needed, therefore I had to take your clothes."

Ed looked all over his body, realizing that the cuts and bruises that were there from when he fought the titans vanished as if they were never there. "Wait… there are no stitches… and in such time. How?"

"You saw some of my abilities when we fought. I am able to move things with my mind and my magic. In addition, I can heal one's injuries by absorbing their pain into me."

Ed at first wanted to call bullshit, but after the time he has spent in this world so far, he did not doubt it for a second. "Is that all you can do?"

Raven shook her head. "I am known as an empath, which means I can read the emotions of an individual, even able to read their mind."

As the last words left her mouth, Ed began to fume. "Did you -"

"No I didn't." Raven interrupted before he could finish. "Even though I am able to read one's mind, I never do. What is in one person's mind is personal. If one wishes to speak it out, they will in their own time."

Ed eyed Raven for bit, slowly realizing she meant what she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I guess you guys aren't that bad." He replied honestly. "It's nice to see someone with abilities like you guys have, but instead of using them for their own wants, they use their strengths for good, not ever looking down on anyone."

Raven gave a small smile at the comment, seeing that the alchemist was now calmed down and slowly relaxing. As Ed scratched his head, his eyes widened a bit as he turned to Raven, looking at his right automail hand that had a hole through it. "Wait… who else saw me? Did they see me like this?!" Ed asked, with a hint of panic in his voice.

Raven looked Ed in the eyes and shook her head. "When you caught that knife, I head a metal-piercing-metal sound and could only guess. At first, it was going to be me and Beastboy bringing you back. I figured if you did have fake limbs and due to the layers of clothes you wore, you did not want anyone to know. And Beastboy is a blabber mouth. So I told the others to scout the city to make sure everyone was ok while I tended to you. And I won't tell anyone before you ask."

Ed nodded happy to hear she was willing to keep his secret. Now another question rose in his head. "So, how the hell am I going to fix this… I don't have the shattered pieces to fix it, and no one here knows about automail. Fuck!" Ed spoke to himself, punching the wall next to him.

"Well, I am pretty sure this 'automail' is not from around here," Raven replied. "But Cyborg could maybe help you with that. Though you would have to let him see the arm."

Ed grimaced a bit. He really did not want to go showing his arm to everyone. It wasn't the fact he was embarrassed by it that was his reason behind hiding it, more of a reminder to him of what happened in his past: his biggest regret and gravest mistake. However, the alchemist rethought the idea through. Knowing Cyborg was part metal and had metal limbs, maybe he could. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. Is he here?"

Raven got up, floating just above the ground. "Yea, he just went to his room. He came to check up in you and see how you were. The blanket was covering you up to your head so you were fine, before you ask. He also mentioned the others were almost done with the recon mission."

Ed nodded and looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

Raven's eyes glowed as a sudden ball of shredded clothing surrounded in a black aura landed in front of him. Ed clapped his hands and touched the pile of cloth, fixing up all the holes and rips as if the clothes were brand new. The only evidence that something happened was the now lack of blanket. Raven's face showed a hint of surprise but did not change from her neutral expression.

Ed got changed and looked to Raven, sliding his arms through the sleeve of his signature red coat. "Ok, lead the way."

Raven then proceeded to lead him out of the room and down the hall. Ed looked down at the ground under her and noticed she was just floating there like it was nothing. Ed's face contorted back to confusion as his head once again tried to wrap around how someone could just float like nothing. Before he knew it, they appeared in front of a door that was presumably Cyborg's room. Cyborg answered the knock on his door, looking down at his teammate. "Hey Raven, what's up?" He asked. He looked behind her and saw that Fullmetal was wide awake. Cyborg's hand immediately turned into his sonic cannon. "Is there a reason why HE is not in a cell yet?"

Ed went to back up to defend himself when Raven flew in between them. "Look, he just woke up and needs help with something. Plus, I know he won't try to attack or anything, so just relax."

Cyborg after a minute sighed. "Fine, come in."

Ed looked around the room and noticed all the tools and spare parts that littered the room. The computer in the corner had information he couldn't make out but guessed it had to do with Cyborg. The alchemist noticed a table, probably where the cybernetic teen was, and sat on it.

"Ok, what do you need?" Cyborg asked, a bit of annoyance laced his words.

Ed looked to Raven, who simply nodded to him. He sighed and replied to the question. "I need your help with something… before I say what, may I ask how you got to be the way you are?"

Cyborg glared daggers at Ed. "It's none of your business. It was something caused from an accident that happened a long time ago. Think I'm a creep because I'm black and half robot? You and everyone else while we are at it."

Ed could only stare at the teen as he spoke. After he finished, Ed looked away a bit saddened. "I see… so people are discriminated against here as well… what a shame…" he said to himself.

"What was that?" Cyborg spat, his rage now visible.

Raven went to move in between them when Ed held a hand up to stop her. He looked back up to Cyborg, taking a deep breath. "Look, I don't think you're a creep. In fact, I think of you as a normal person."

"Normal… how can you say that?!" questioned the teen. "I don't look normal. How could you say that about me when you barely know me?"

Ed looked to Raven and then back to Cyborg. He glanced behind him to see the door was closed. After a minute of silence, Ed sighed and took off his coat. "There is a good reason." Ed replied in a sad manner, unbuttoning his shirt. "Because I have seen people in a similar situation as you. In both skin discrimination and in prosthetics." Ed undid the buttons of his long-sleeved undershirt, gripping the sides of the shirt that revealed the middle of his chest and stomach. "And also, if I thought you were a creep…" He began to pull the shirt off, slowly revealing the big scar on his right side along with the automail arm that was screwed into his body. "I guess that would make me a creep as well…"

Cyborg couldn't do anything other than stare in shock at the scar that covered the alchemist's right side. "Dude… I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

Ed nodded. "I figured you didn't. It's fine, as long as you don't tell anyone."

Cyborg look confused. "Why is it a big deal to hide this? I mean you see me out and not hiding my body. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Ed's eyes began to show a bit of sorrow. "It isn't that I'm embarrassed… this is more of a reminder of a grave mistake I made when I was a kid."

Raven sat down near the doorway and began to read her book again. Cyborg eyed his arm, noticing how stiff it was. He looked down more and noticed the hole. "How the hell did you get this?" the robotic titan asked.

"From the knife that almost stabbed traffic signal." The alchemist replied. Cyborg than began to work on the arm, loosening out some of the dirt behind the plating and getting some material to fix the hole in his hand. "I have to say, even though my body is quite high tech, something as simplistic as this is truly amazing. And it moves as if it is like a real hand. This is incredible."

Ed smiled softly. "Where I am from, I have the best automail mechanic who made this. The wires are directly connected to my nerves, the wire carrying the charges from my nerves to the parts that I want to move. I am glad for this, otherwise I would have probably withered away."

Cyborg nodded. "May I ask where are you from?"

Ed looked away from him with the sorrow look back on his face. Instead of prying, he just continued to fix his arm until it was almost as good as new. "So," Cyborg began. "There was a decent amount of debris under the plating that was causing some discomfort. The hole in the hand was an easy fix along with the cleanup. Lucky none of the wires were cut by the blade. I would say in a few days you might need to oil this up again."

Ed nodded as he moved his arm. "Thanks! It feels a lot better!" He opened and closed his hand to make sure everything was still ok. After a minute, he looked a bit sheepishly at Cyborg. "Hey, could you… uh… help me with something else?" Ed asked.

Cyborg rose an eyebrow. "Sure, let me guess you got another one?" He said jokingly.

Ed gave a sheepish smile, using his right ankle to tap his left shin, making a metal clank echo in the room. Cyborg starred back at the alchemist. "… You're kidding me right?"

Ed rolled up his left pant leg just above where the automail on his left leg ended. Cyborg figured it must have been from this "mistake" he made. Instead of asking another question, he simply sighed and helped fix that up as well. It took a bit longer since that bore most of Ed's weight but was still fixed to near perfection. "You should be good with this too. Like your right arm, I would oil it around the same time you do the arm."

Ed flexed his leg a bit and made sure that it worked as well. "Thanks again. I appreciate what you did for me a lot."

Raven finally arose from her spot. "Fullmetal, I was told to keep you in the medical room until the others returned. This was a bit of a detour, but you have to go back until the others arrive."

Ed turned to her. A thought crossed his mind about now being the opportune time to flee. However, after some more thought, he felt like he had to stay. They helped him fight off that Slade guy, healed his wounds, fix his automail prosthetics, and even promised to keep his limbs a secret. He only helped them fight, meaning there was no equivalent exchange. Ed sighed. "As much as I don't want to, I won't resist. There's no point."

Raven opened the door and began to float down the hall. Ed was about to walk out of the room when Cyborg called out. "Hey, Fullmetal, you're not that bad. If you need anything feel free to ask."

Ed smiled and nodded. "Maybe something to eat?"

Cyborg smirked. "Consider it done. I'll have it ready by the time everyone else is back."

Ed gave a thumbs up, leaving the room to follow the demoness down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

About an hour or so passed since Ed got back in the medical room. He began reading a random book that was by the bed called "A Tale of Two Cities". It was a bit interesting to him. Then again, anything was more interesting than the white walls that surrounded him at that moment. The only thing that snapped him out of the book was the door opening. Ed looked up to notice Robin was standing there. "You feeling any better?" He asked as he entered the room.

Ed looked at him, noticing his hand was hovering above his belt. "Come on, you don't trust me that much do ya?"

Robin noticed Fullmetal saw his hand and moved it away a bit. Ed laughed a bit at the boy wonder's reactions. "Look, I get it. I'm totally new here and from how you mentioned the betrayal to that masked jackass, I don't blame you for the mistrust."

Ed got up and scratched his head. "To answer you, yea I'm fine now. Let me guess, you want me to come with you."

Robin nodded and walked out of the room. Ed followed him down the winding halls. The alchemist tried to get a good look around to see if he can use anything as a way for him to find his way around. It didn't help that most of the halls looked exactly the same. After a while, he noticed Robin stopped in front of a doorway. Robin turned to the alchemist, eying him for a second before he began to put some sort of code on the keypad that was by the door. Ed eyed the masked boy and the door, not sure whether to run or fight in the next few seconds. After a few seconds, the door swung open with a light blinding the alchemist. Ed prepared for anything: a dungeon, a simple table in the middle of the room with a single light source, even just a chair with straps on the arms and legs of the chair to hold him down.

Not a living room area.

Ed stared out into the room as he and Robin walked in. There was a set of stairs that led down to a kitchen area where Cyborg was cooking. To the right side of the room was a table with a few chairs, and Raven reading a book. To the center of the room was a giant sofa where Beastboy was watching TV on a giant screen and Starfire was petting something. The titans all turned to Ed and Robin when they entered. Starfire immediately put down what she was doing and flew to them. "Acquaintance Fullmetal! It is glorious to see you are ok!" She smiled.

Ed was still deadpanning across the room. "…. Uh Bird Boy, I think you are lost. This is more of a living area, not an interrogation room."

Robin smiled a bit. "I know. I figured you might be a bit hungry, so Cyborg is making breakfast for us. Plus, this is my way of saying thanks for saving my life."

Ed eyed him for a sec and nodded, sitting down on the opposite end of Raven. Beastboy somehow snuck up on the alchemist and grabbed his shoulders. "How ya doin dude?!" He yelled right next to the alchemist.

Ed jumped from shock and socked the changeling in the face, sending him across the room. Stars spun around Beastboy's head as he tried to register what happened, while Robin and Cyborg were laughing their asses off at their teammates's misfortune. If it was a different situation, they would have absolutely defended him. However, they knew Beastboy deserved what he got.

A few minutes passed until Cyborg brought the meal over to the table: scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. Ed got a few bits of each, eying it closely. "It's not poisoned. Don't worry." Cyborg spoke up to the alchemist as he dug in to the meal. After a few prods with his fork, he dug in as well. Once he took the first bite, he did not stop eating. Whether it was due to the fact he didn't eat enough the past few days or if it was truly good, but at that moment the meal was amazing! The titans all starred in awe as Fullmetal dug in to more of the dishes. "Dude, I think he might be able to beat you in eating Cy." Commented Beastboy.

Ed finished the meal, laying back in the chair and wiping his mouth. "Wow. That was amazing! I cannot remember when I had something this good." He mewled in joy.

Robin nodded. "Now that you seem like you're in better condition, I think we should get straight to business."

Ed looked to Robin with a stern look. "You know, I still stand by my comment of 'I don't really want to talk about it'." He began. When he said this, the Titans all prepared themselves for a fight they felt was coming. Robin got his bo staff, Cyborg readying his sonic cannon, Beastboy turning into a gorilla, and Raven and Starfire taking to the air. Ed eyed them all holding his hands up. "WAIT WAIT! I didn't say I was going to fight!"

Beastboy's eyebrow raised as he turned back to normal. "Wait, you don't want to fight?"

Ed shook his head, bring his palm to his forehead. "You guys healed my wounds and offered me a decent meal. I will say this now: I won't answer certain questions that I feel I shouldn't have to answer, but after what you guys have done for me, I should at least answer some."

Robin was about to retort when Raven stopped him. "That's fine. Everyone has personal things they don't want to share."

After everyone calmed down, the Titans gathered around the alchemist. "Ok" Robin began. "First thing is what is your ability? I have seen something similar but I can tell that it is different."

"It is called alchemy." Ed replied. "I take what is around me and change it to whatever I choose. Whether it is to rebuild a building or make weapons. Even using the area around me to trap someone."

"So, is there a limit to this magic?" Cyborg asked.

Ed grew a slight tick mark on his head. "Alchemy is NOT magic, it is a science. It follows a strict principle. 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange.' So, I cannot make a 2 story house out of 10 pieces of wood. In addition, the chemical makeup has to be similar. For example, I can make a weak piece of carbon armor into the carbon that is considered to be like an ultimate shield, but not make the carbon into something that doesn't have carbon in it. Or with fire and water, I can take the oxygen out of the water and add it to the air, making either an explosion or a smokescreen depending on how I go about it."

Beastboy's head was now spinning, trying to process what the alchemist just said. Robin ignored the confused green changeling, taking a minute to process the information he learned. "Next, where are you from? And before you say 'not from around here' we get that. But we still need an answer."

Ed was a bit hesitant about telling them for wanting to protect his friends, but still answered. "I am from Resembool, a town in the southeast area of a country of Amestris. It was a small little town, smaller than what you guys have called 'suburbs', I think that is what they were called. I read a little something about them in a book at the library."

"What was your job there? If you don't mind me guessing, I want to say you had to at least do with the police force from where you were. You were able to fight pretty well for a civilian if that wasn't the case."

Ed slid a hand in his hidden jacket pocket, feeling an all too familiar circular object. "Police force, no. However, I was enlisted in the military at age eleven for Amestris."

This caused some jaws to drop from the Titans. "Wait, you were in the military since you were a kid?! What country does that to their own kids?!" Beastboy asked a bit angered.

Ed simply turned to the green boy. "The normal age to join is 18. However, there is a position in the Amestrian military called State Alchemists. The lowest position they held was a Major, which was still pretty high. To become a State Alchemist, one had to pass the hardest exams one could take in that country. Out of about 100 people that take the exam each year, one passes. Since it is so hard, there is no age limit."

Starfire now took a turn to speak. "So, does that mean you passed this exam which you speak of?"

This was when Ed took out a pocket watch with an odd insignia on it. The titans starred confused at the thing until Ed spoke up. "This pocket watch is given to those that become State Alchemists. I was the youngest in history."

"May we ask why you would sacrifice you childhood to join the military?" Raven asked.

Ed looked at Raven for a bit, turning his gaze to the floor, a hint of sadness written on his face. "Sorry, that is something I would rather not answer."

Raven nodded. Robin scratched his head. "So, you're an alchemist that was in the military. May I ask how you ended up here then?"

Ed kept his gaze to the floor. "All I can say now is that I did not send myself here nor by my country. I was sent here, and probably going to be kept here forever. As to how, I would rather not say."

Robin wanted to find out more, but seeing the look Fullmetal gave, Robin could tell it wasn't a pleasant time. Cyborg remembering that Ed had his fake limbs could only wonder if he had them when he first started in the military and what "mistake" could have done that to him.

A few simpler questions were asked, which Ed answered to the best of his ability. After a bit, Ed randomly got up and began walking to the door. Before he reached it, a black wall separated him. "Where do you think you are going?" Raven asked monotonely. "You cannot just walk away."

Ed sighed. "Look, after the fight we had the other day, I wanted to go back and fix the city. I swear I will return. I have nowhere to live and I assume that you wouldn't let me leave anyways."

Raven hesitated a bit but then let the black wall down, looking at the clock. "Fine, but if you are not back in 5 hours, I will come get you myself." She spat threatingly.

Ed nodded and walked out of the tower. The titans all looked around at each other. "So, opinions on him?" Robin asked his teammates.

Starfire rubbed her chin. "I think he is pretty nice. He did save you Robin, so I think he will be fine."

Cyborg nodded. "Yea, let's just say I was able to talk to him before you all came back. He is a decent guy, just lost at the moment."

Beastboy nodded. "To be able to kick Slade's butt and keep up with us, I say he is good in my books."

Raven still kept a neutral expression. "He seems like a genuine guy. And from reading his emotions, I could tell all that he said was true. The only thing I sense is a deep sadness, probably from his past. But we all have had rough pasts. I trust him if you trust him."

Robin sat there, absorbing what his team said, thinking of what to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Exactly 5 hours later, Ed walked back into the tower. He looked up and down the giant T as he walked in. _"Jeez, make this more obvious."_ He said to himself. He began to think about the Titans and what he heard about them from the people he helped. _"So, they seem like they are the good guys. To be honest they are not half bad. Maybe…"_

Before Ed realized, he walked right into the living area again, with the Titans standing around the door to greet him. Ed eyed them all confused and both nervous. Even though he fully recovered, Ed wasn't sure that he could take them. "Glad to see you kept your word on coming back."

Ed growled. "What is it now? I pretty much answered everything you would want to know, what else do you want to hear to peek your stupid curiosity?"

The titans just stood there eying him. Robin walked forward, closing the door behind the alchemist. "The titans and I all talked about it, and we got one question you have to answer." The boy wonder began to reach into his belt. Ed got himself in a defensive position, ready for what weapon was going to come out.

Robin now was eyeing the alchemist as he pulled out a small yellow and black circular device with a T on it. He extended his hand out with the device in it. "Would you like to join us?"

Ed's face went from serious to extremely confused. "… what….."

Beastboy smiled at Ed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Yea dude, do you want to be a Teen Titan? You would get a room, free food, and get to hang out with us and help fight crime!"

"And use our labs for whatever you needed." Cyborg added.

"And you get a communicator to talk to us whenever you want!" Starfire beamed, pointing to the object in Robin's hand eagerly.

"So, what do you say Fullmetal?" Robin asked again, holding out the communicator out.

Ed starred at the device and then back at the titans. He thought long and hard about the options. The titans all starred in anticipation. Even Raven was interested in the alchemist's answer, though barely showed it. Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well… I guess I got nothing better to do."

The titans all gave a smile as Ed took the communicator from Robin. "Welcome to the team, Fullmetal."

Ed smiled. "Thanks. Though, you don't have to call me Fullmetal."

Before Robin or anyone else could speak, Starfire flew in front of Ed and began to barrage him with questions. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you Acquaintance Fullmetal, if that is not your real name, then what is your name? Also what is our favorite color, and would you like to be my friend?"

Ed starred confused at the Tamaranian, processing all the questions. "Uh, well in the military we are given a codename. Mine was the Fullmetal Alchemist, hence why I called myself Fullmetal. My real name is Edward Elric, but you can all me Ed if you want. My favorite color is red because it is a badass color. And as for the last question…" Ed paused for a bit, thinking about his answer. "I am sorry but I cannot be your friend."

This made Starfire's eager happy face turn to sadness. The rest of the titans glared hard at the alchemist for hurting Starfire. Ed realizing what he did sighed a bit and put an arm around her, getting her to look back at him with her teary eyes. "Starfire, I cannot be your friend because I am pretty sure it wouldn't be fair if I was JUST your friend. I should be friends with everyone here, don't you think?" Ed said with a soft smile.

Starfire turned to Ed, a big grin appearing on her face. The titans also smiled at the response, feeling that was the right thing to say. "Yay! I made a new friend!" She yelled happily, capturing the alchemist in a hug. "Thanks, Friend Edward!"

Ed began to panic a bit as the alien girl began to squeeze. She made Major Armstrong's hugs feel tame! "Help… can't… breathe!" He gasped.

The other titans laughed at their new friend's predicament. After a few seconds, Starfire let go, allowing Ed to catch his breath. Robin then walked up to Edward, extending his hand. "Like I said before, welcome to the Teen Titans, Edward Elric."

 **DAMN this was a lot to write! I think this is the most I wrote for any story. Anyways I hope you all liked this! Please leave a review if you so wish. Have a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! How you guys been? I hope you all have been doing well. I am surprised at the sudden spike of follows this story got. I'm glad people are liking my story so far. Just to be clear (since I did not really specify when this story takes place in the Titans universe) this is occurring a bit after the last episode of the 2003 show. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Ok, so I thought our job was to go on patrol, NOT be errand boys." Ed growled at Cyborg, carrying 4 grocery bags through Jump City. It was about 3 days after Edward Elric was asked to join the Titans, and within the 3 days span he has already gotten a reputation as an amazing hero. In addition to helping stop criminals, Edward was also able to finally fix the city after Slade's invasion attempt, thus restoring a lot of homes and businesses within a matter of seconds. Ed was slowly liking it here in this new world. Yea, it was not with Al or anyone from his home world, but this world has its perks.

Cyborg who was walking next to the alchemist laughed at his comment. "Well, we are. Though Robin did want us to get stuff for the party tonight. What's the big deal?"

Ed sighed and shrugged. "It's just dumb. He should get it himself and not be in his room all day."

Cyborg's face became worried. "He usually gets like this when Slade is involved. And especially since he said 'associates', he seems like he will be even more dangerous."

Ed nodded. "Yea, I get that. My brother and I are the same way. When something enters our head, we don't stop until we understand every aspect. The only things I couldn't do that with are how Beastboy can change into all those animals and how Raven and Starfire fly without ANY assistance from anything. That BREAKS most of the laws of physics right there!"

The robotic teen laughed as they approached the T-Car. Cyborg opened the trunk and put the groceries inside, closing the trunk. "Considering you were not around it as often as others and your mostly science background (from what you told me), I can understand your confusion. B-"

Off to their left, they heard the sound of glass shattering and a thug running away from the scene with a black bag. The alchemist sighed. "Great, another thug. I seriously begin to question how they live if they haven't learned that they should just stop."

Cyborg grabbed the alchemist and ran after the thug. "Hey, it gives us something to do. Would u rather do that or run after this guy."

Ed looked ahead at the thug who jumped over the fence and was running down the side alley. As quick as the alchemist could think, a plan hatched in his head. He wiggled out of the robotic teen's grip, he slammed his hands to the ground, making the ground they were on fling him in the air. Ed propelled himself over the fence and right in front of the robber. The robber let out a yelp and tried to turn around, only to realize that Cyborg was now blocking his path.

"Dude, you maybe should have thought about a better escape route." Cyborg taunted a bit, his sonic cannon armed.

The robber growled. "I figured I would run in to you, but not an earth manipulator as well. Stupid super-humans."

Cyborg smirked. "Well, he is a new guy. But I wouldn't underestimate him."

The robber then eyed the alchemist as his eyes widened. "Wait, you're telling me this is THE Fullmetal I heard about?"

Ed nodded. "Yea. Maybe next time you should do your homework on the people that would try to catch you, dumbass."

The robber looked confused, turning to Cyborg. "… But, but he is a runt." The robber spoke up.

A tick mark grew on the alchemist's head. "OH YEA WELL COULD A RUNT DO THIS?!" Ed yelled in anger. He clapped his hands and touched the ground, sending an electric current through the ground and walls up to where the robber stood. Before he could move, the walls on each of his side came to life, springing him forward and trapping him.

The robber struggled to free himself, his whole body and face being squished by the weird contraption. "I heard the stories but I would never imagine this! The great Fullmetal is just a little kid!"

Now Ed had enough, slamming his hand to the wall. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" He raged, a giant hand coming out of the ground and slamming into the robber, sending him flying through the air.

Cyborg's jaw now dropped open at the scene that unfolded before him. "I don't think he was talking about your height."

Ed looked at his comrade and realized he still had a point. "Yea well he still pissed me off!"

Cyborg sighed. "Well, the only issue is now we have to find him again." At this Ed began to fume again and began to march towards the direction of the robber's flight path. Cyborg's communicator went off after a few steps were taken. Cyborg looked at it and saw Robin was calling. "Yea Robin, what's up?"

"Hey Cyborg, have you seen anything weird?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "Na, just a robbery by the grocery store. Why?"

Robin's face contorted a bit in confusion. "That's the thing, there was a robbery right by you guys, but the supposed robber just flew right into the front of the police station. Any idea why?"

Cyborg's face went from shock to a deadpan towards Ed. "Take a guess."

Robin scratched his head, thinking for a second. Soon, Robin's face deadpanned as well. "Ed was with you I assume?"

"Yep."

"He was called short wasn't he?"

Up a few feet, Ed heard the word short and yelled back. "GOD DAMNIT I AM NOT A TINY LITTLE MIDGET!"

Cyborg eyed the alchemist and then eyed Robin. "Yep."

After a few seconds of silence Robin and Cyborg began laughing their butts off. Ed, still annoyed at the robber, threw a pebble at his teammate. "Let's go! We still have to get back to the tower."

Cyborg calmed his laughing down and looked back to the communicator. "We got the goods, we will be heading back." He then cut the communication and caught up with Ed who was already in the car. He got in and began to drive away.

Ed ran his hand through his hair, which was in a ponytail instead of his usual braid. "So, what did Bird Brain want?"

Cyborg opened the windows and turned the radio up a bit. "He called to tell us the robber we ran into somehow flew through the air and landed right in front of the police station."

Ed chuckled a bit. "Serves him right. He got what he deserved. Calling me a tiny little shorty."

The ride was filled with a bit more small talk before they got back to the tower. When they entered the main room, Beastboy was doing his usual playing video games with Raven sitting on the other side of the couch, an untouched game controller next to her and a book in hand. Ed looked around and noticed that the room was spotless and that there were decorations all over.

"So, remind me what is going on today?" Ed asked, still wondering what the reason was for the party. All he knew at that moment was there was going to be one and that there would be a few other people besides the Titans.

Beastboy paused his game and walked up to Ed. "We forgot you arrived here after we decided to have this. The Titans and Titans East, North, and South decided to have a little party to celebrate us being as successful as we are. Cool music, good food, and a whole load of fun."

"And a whole lot of annoying." Raven spoke up from her book, earning a look from Beastboy.

"Considering we randomly started out of nowhere, we did not expect be as successful as we have been. And considering they are doing well, we figured why not. Plus we can also celebrate you joining us as well Ed."

Ed shrugged. "I am not really worth celebrating, but I guess the first reason is understandable. But there is another Teen Titans?"

Cyborg spoke up now. "Yep, though they are the only other ones for now. They are pretty cool. I bet you will like them."

Ed looked around and noticed something. "Robin still cooped up in his room?"

Raven nodded. "He is still trying to find out who the "associates" Slade was talking about are. We told him we do not have any evidence of anything but he still insists."

The door on the side slid open, with Starfire flying into the room with a dismal expression. "Friend Robin still does not want to leave his room. He says he might be in there all night and miss the party."

Ed sighed and rubbed his head. "And I thought I was bad." He turned to the others. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower. If you need me for anything, wait about 20 minutes and then knock on my door."

With that, Ed walked down the hallway, making a few turns, and entered his room. The titans, after officially making the alchemist a titan, gave him a room to sleep in. It had gray walls with a few cabinets and a bathroom with a shower. He also had a TV and a decent sized bed and a good view of the water with the city in the background. He still could not believe that they just allowed him to join, especially considering this "betrayal" he heard about. Ed took off his clothes and jumped in the shower. At first, Ed was worried about what it would do to his automail, but thanks to Cyborg he was able to get his limbs waterproofed so he could shower.

Ed got out of the shower, now fully clean. He went to his drawer and took out a nicer long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants. As he set it on the bed, he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

A few seconds passed before a voice spoke up. "Friend Edward, it is Starfire."

He sighed a bit to himself and got on his clothes as fast as he can. Once he was fully clothed, automail hidden, he opened the door, revealing Starfire standing there. She smiled a bit at him. "Hello, I hope I was not bothering you."

Ed shook his head. "It's fine, I just got out of the shower. What's up?"

Starfire fidgeted a bit. "Well, we are have the celebration tonight and I know one usually dresses nicer and stuff, and well… I was wondering if you could do the braiding that you do to your hair with mine."

Ed looked at her a bit and nodded. "Sure, come in."

Starfire's smile grew a bit as she floated in and sat on Ed's bed. "Is it hard to do the braiding? I want to maybe be able to do it myself."

Ed shrugged. "I've done it since I was little and taught myself, so to me it is not hard. You never did this before?"

Starfire shook her head. "Well, growing up on Tameran, we always wore our hair down. And since the Titans are mostly boys, and Raven having short hair and… is Raven, I never bothered to ask her."

Ed rubbed a water droplet from the shower off his nose as he listened to her speak. "What made you want to braid your hair?"

Starfire looked out the window at this comment. "I wanted to try something different. I think I might look a bit better. I even got a dress with Raven a while ago but I still wanted to do something else."

Ed just shrugged and had Starfire float in front of his bed. He sat down behind her, taking her decently long red hair in his hands. "Ok, if I tug too tight, I am sorry. It sometimes hurts every so often but if you do it often enough you won't feel it."

Starfire nodded as she listened to Ed's explanation on how to braid. After a few minutes, Ed was done. "So, do you like it?" He asked.

Starfire flew into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "It looks glorious! It is different and amazing! Thank you Friend Edward!" She flew out and hugged the alchemist. At first the hug was bone crushing, but then she remembered she needed to lighten up a bit and did. She then let go of the alchemist and saw his hair was down. "Your hair is not braided. Are you trying the different look as well?"

Ed ran his hand though his hair, realizing just now he forgot to braid it. "Na, I just forgot to do it."

Starfire beamed at the alchemist. "Can I try doing it?"

Ed was a bit nervous at the idea, but he figured worse comes to worse he could fix it up. "Sure." He replied, turning his back to her. Starfire let a yelp of joy and took a handful of his blonde hair. She slowly began to go through the steps she learned and began to braid his hair. Ed noticed that she was really paying attention and fully concentrated, almost as if she is trying too hard. "Star, you ok?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes, now stay quiet and let me braid your hair." She replied, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Now he knew something was up. She didn't seem like the person to just shush someone. "Starfire, you know you can talk to me right? Is it about Robin?"

Starfire stopped for a minute, letting the comment sink in. "Friend Robin always acts like this when Slade is involved. I worry about him greatly." She sighed. "He is a nice guy and a great friend, maybe my best friend. But seeing him alone in his room makes me sad. I feel a hurt in my chest, I do not know why."

Ed smiled a bit. "Maybe because you like him."

Starfire looked confused at him. "Well, I do. Friend Robin is my friend."

Ed shook his head and turned himself a bit, looking into her green eyes. "No, I mean as if you love him."

Starfire's face grew a bit red, her hands fidgeting with Ed's hair. "I… I think I do, but I am sure Friend Robin does not like me. He seems too into being a hero to want to be with me."

Ed looked out the window, starring out to the water that glistened in the sun. "He may act one way, but he might feel another way. I wouldn't necessarily say he doesn't like you. Have faith."

Starfire smiled a bit. "Thanks, you may be right. I finished braiding it, how does it look?"

Ed stood up and looked in the mirror. He had to admit, for her first time, she did pretty well. "Not bad Star, practice a bit more and you will be great."

The Tameranian's smile grew wider, happy to see her friend was proud of her. Ed couldn't help but notice something about her. The way she smiled, the way she cared about others, the way she treats people, they all reminded him of one person: his little brother. As his thoughts about Alphonse began to flood his head, Ed's face became sadder. Starfire noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Friend Edward, are you ok?"

Ed shook the thoughts out of his head and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Hey Star, I am going to try to talk to Bird Brain. I'll get him out of his cage. Okay?"

Starfire looked at him confused at the name he said. "Who is this "Bird Brain?" She asked.

Ed laughed a bit and pat her head, which he had to lean up a bit to reach (much to his displeasure). "It's my nickname for Robin. I will get him out of his room IF you talk to him about how you feel."

Starfire began to fidget a bit in her place. "But, what if he says no. I do not know how I could handle h-"

Ed grabbed Starfire's shoulders, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. "What if he says yes though? Huh? What if he does like you? You will never know unless you try."

Starfire fidgeted a bit more, then sighed at the alchemist's words. "I fear you are right. I will try to do the confessing of feelings."

Ed nodded, smiling a bit. "Good. I'm going to talk to Robin, you go make sure the others got this place ready for their dumb party that I am being dragged into." He turned around and walked a bit, but stopped in his place. He turned to Starfire. "One more thing, don't ever doubt yourself. If you begin to doubt, then you will never make it." With those last words, he made his way down the hallway. Only one thought ran through his head before he turned the corner. _"Did I just have a girl session?!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin starred at his board, newspaper articles littering the entire thing with rubber bands and markers all over. He could not figure out who these "associates" of Slade were. It was eating at him like a bad itch. _"Who would team up with him? It wouldn't be Plasmus or Cinderblock again. Who the hell could it be?"_

A knock on the door was the only thing able to snap him out of his thoughts. Robin growled in annoyance. "I'm busy. Come back later."

A few seconds passed and the knock happened again. Robin now eyed his door more annoyed. "I said go away."

Once again, a few seconds passed and another knock on the door echoed in the room. Now Robin had it, getting up and slamming the door open. "I SAID L-"

Before Robin could finish, Robin realized that it was the alchemist standing at his door. "Oh, Ed, why are you here? You never knock on my door."

Ed shook his head and walked in his room. "Well, I got bored and decided to see what my good friend Mr. Traffic Signal was up to."

Robin balled his fists. "I didn't say you could come in, and I do NOT look like a traffic signal!"

Ed just shrugged and took a look at the board that Robin had set up in his room. "So, who are all these people?" Ed asked, pointing at the different pictures.

Robin walked up next to him, analyzing the board as he spoke to Ed. "These are all the villians that we have dealt with. I am safe to assume at least some of the 'associates' have to be ones we fought before. I still am not sure as to who?"

Ed looked around the board and saw a woman with short black hair and blue eyes. "Is this the person that betrayed you?"

Robin shook his head. "No, that is Madam Rouge. She is one of the harder villians we fought. The one that betrayed us was a girl named Terra. Though she did betray us, it was because Slade manipulated her. In the end, she gave herself up to kill Slade. However, after a certain dilemma, he was brought back to life."

Ed's eyes widened. "HOW?! That isn't possible! The dead can't be brought back!"

Robin nodded. "You're right, but there is always an exception to screw you over. During an incident that involved a demon, he was able to come back to life."

Ed growled and scratched his head. "Now I see why you're worried. But, if nothing has happened so far, you can take a break from this."

"No way," the boy wonder hastily answered. "Not while he is still out there. We have to find him and who he is working for."

"I agree but we still have no leads, no real evidence of anything. We have to take this slow because one mess up will screw this all over."

Robin was now starting to get pissed. "And what just let him do what he wants and wreak havoc all over the world?"

Ed sighed and sat on a nearby chair. "Look, I know how you feel. You want to protect everyone. You want to stop this before it gets worse and you lose the ones you care about. I am the same way. But you cannot let this take you over. It will hurt you more than anything and it will make your friends worry."

Robin huffed and turned back to the board, starring at the faces other pieces of evidence he collected. The alchemist stood up and went to walk to the door but stopped. "You know, Starfire is really worried about you. She actually came to me to braid her hair, but she talked to me a bit. She is truly worried about you."

With these words Robin's body went tense at first, but then relaxed. "I know, and I hate doing this to her of all people. She is truly amazing. Everyone in the Titans are amazing and they have become like my family. I… I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of them, let alone if something happened to her."

Ed nodded. "I understand. But you have to relax. If I learned anything, it is there is times to work your ass off, and times you have to enjoy life. You will never know when you will be able to again."

Robin sat down and rubbed his head, still obviously worried about everything that has happened. The alchemist walked up to his teammate, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. If you come out of the room for this party YOU planned, I will help you all of tomorrow and the day after with finding out who and where they are. But you have to get out of your room."

Robin looked at the alchemist and starred into his eyes. After a few seconds, Robin sighed. "Do I get at least some time to change into nicer clothes?" He said half-jokingly.

Elric smirked. "I'm feeling nice, so sure. But a half hour."

Robin nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks. I didn't expect you to be all caring. It's weird."

Ed shrugged. "Well, you guys are like my new family. I can be a jerk but not a total asshole." He walked up to the door and opened it. Before he walked out, the alchemist turned around to Robin. "Oh, by the way, Starfire wanted to talk to you about something. She might ask when you get out or later. Just a heads up."

As the alchemist left, Robin's face contorted into confusion, then slowly to worry as he dashed to get into his shower."

 **WELL here is the chapter. I know the last few chapters were mostly fighting and all so I figured to have this and the next chapter be more of a mood setter and all. I wanted to show that the Titans are actually beginning to trust him and see him as an ally, hence Ed talking to Starfire and Robin. Yes obviously they will end up together (if that wasn't made clear then I don't know what to say lol). This will be the only pairing I will spoil! The others will come in time. Til then, farewell!**


End file.
